


Podfic: Romantic Poets and National Icons

by Amemait, copperbadge



Series: Podfic: Hydrocodone Midnight Theatre [2]
Category: The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Audio Download: Sendspace, Audio Format: MP3, F/M, GFY, Hydrocodone Midnight Theatre, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Why do I do this to myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 14:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amemait/pseuds/Amemait, https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hydrocodone Midnight Theatre Part 6!</p><p>As seen here: http://copperbadge.tumblr.com/post/68857537466/while-you-are-stoned-i-feel-i-should-shamelessly-take</p><p>Words by Copperbadge, Podfic by me, and read with no changes from the original post on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: Romantic Poets and National Icons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Romantic Poets and National Icons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080736) by [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge). 



 

[Hydrocodone Midnight Theatre Part ~~Sex~~ Six: Romantic Poets  & National Icons](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B_tcaevsKnDGamFKTmJyZjRDcTA/edit?usp=sharing)

 

Downloads from ~~Sendspace.~~ GOOGLE DRIVE!

 

If people are lucky I might do cover art later. Or somebody else will. Mostly because I freak out a teeny tiny little bit when I have stuff in my iTunes without covers on it.

 

Some people might wish to consider this a Teaser, and those people who are some people would be quite correct in considering this a Teaser.

 

EDIT! Hi everybody! I've gone through my harddrives and now reuploaded to google. So now they really know what I sound like. Assuming they wanted to know what I'd sound like if I were ever cast as Loki.

 

(let's not discuss my Steve voice here mmkay?)


End file.
